


Connor Worships That Ass

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Evan, Suicidal Thoughts, ass worship, dom!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Kinktober 2018  day 2: begging/ ass worshipConnor loves three things: His cat Molly, Evan and Evan's perfect ass.





	Connor Worships That Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 2 of Kinktober 2018. I typed this out real quick in my car before work/during lunch so hopefully it reads well. Tomorrow will be Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play. Let me know if anyone has a request to which. :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

If you were to ask Connor, he would tell you that there are really only five things he truly loved.

 

The first is his cat Molly, a scrappy little black kitten that he had found on the first day of his senior year that had literally saved his life.

 

After storming out of the computer lab away from Evan Hansen, letter clenched in his fist, Connor threw himself into his beat up Corolla and sped out of the school parking lot towards the orchard. The letter he had found was hardly the reason, but it was definitely the last sign Connor had needed.

 

He was going to end it all today.

 

Parking in the abandoned parking lot, Connor got out of his car slowly and looked at the worn down sign for the orchard. It was fitting that the place that had some of the only happy memories from his childhood was as decrepit as his own soul felt.

 

Connor didn't even bother locking his car, what was the point, and walked through the hole in the fence that was partially hidden by a bush with only his messenger bag slung around his shoulder and letter in hand. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Connor stopped at the base of the tallest apple tree in the orchard and sat down against it, looking at the letter in his hand once more.

 

_Dear Evan Hansen, eat a dick._ He glared at the paper. _I tried to be a nice guy and not even the only other guy in the school as alone as me couldn't be bothered to accept it. What is the fucking point._ Connor sighed and hit the back of his head against the tree. _Whatever._

 

Connor reached into his bag and grabbed his bottle of Ativan. He had been saving up his medication for a while now, wanting to make sure that when he took it all it was fatal. The last thing he wanted was to fuck this up too and wind up living and gravely disabled from trying to kill himself. Trapped as some kind of fucking vegetable because his mom wouldn't be able to face the guilt an pull the damn plug.

 

As he was about to open the bottle and face the sweet release that was death, Connor heard a rustling to his right. _Better not be a damn snake!_

 

"Meow" A small ball off black fluff stumbled its way towards Connor, looking up at him with the biggest and brightest set of jade eyes that he had ever seen. The little kitten jumped up on Connor's lap with no hesitation and clawed his way up his chest to his shoulder where it nudged it's head against him.

 

"Shit, aren't you the cutest little thing. "  Connor felt his mouth twitch up into a smile. "Where is your mom fuzzbut?" He brought his hand up to caress the kitten's head causing it to start to purr like a motor.

  
Connor looked around but saw no sign of any other cats. Was the kitten alone? He frowned as he looked closer at the kitten. It was so skinny. It must be alone. _Would it survive all by itself? It's going to start to be cold soon…._

 

The kitten looked at Connor again an mewed an booped him in the nose with a tiny paw. _Well fuck. Looks like I will live another day. I can't leave this kitten to die! Look at those tiny beans on her tiny paw!_

 

Connor brought both hand up and grabbed the kitten, cuddling it close to his chest. "Damn you little fuzzbutt. I can't just leave you here to die." He brought the kitten up to his face. "You ruined my plans." The kitten meowed again and licked Connor's nose as if it understood and said " Good. You are my human now and you will stick around. Now feed me slave."

 

Connor laughed and picked himself off the ground, carefully cradling the kitten. " Let's go get you some food Miss Molly."

 

As Connor and the newly dubbed Miss Molly walked out of the orchard Connor came face to face with what would become his second love. Evan Hansen.

 

"C-connor!" Evan spurted out nervously as he dropped his bag to the ground, hands gripping the bottom of his polo shirt. "I didn't think anyone else came out here." He laughed nervously.

 

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." Connor glared. "You don't have to worry about this freak tainting your precious space." He tried to storm past Evan and was shocked when he reached out and grabbed the strap of his messenger bag, stopping him in his tracks. "WHAT!"

 

"Um. You… you are not tainting anything Connor. You…you are not a freak." Evan managed to make eye contact with Connor even though he looked like he was about to pass out. " Iamsosorry!"

 

"What?"

 

"I said…I said that I am so sorry. The letter you saw in the computer lab wasn't meant for you, it was for my…therapist." Evan looked down, ashamed. "It's a homework assignment you see. Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day and here is why…" He scoffed. "It's supposed to boost my confidence or something. Try to make me less of a anxious mess I guess."

 

"An that shit with Zoe?"

 

"She is nice to me!" Evan blushed. "I figure if there was going to be someone who would actually want to be friends with a mess like me she would be my best chance. It's stupid. I'm stupid."

 

Connor stared at Evan and felt his anger dissipate. _He is just as fucked up and lonely as me._ "Well I don't know about Zoe, she is kind of a bitch to be honest, but I would be your friend. If you want." He brought Molly up to hide his face and cuddled her to hide his embarrassment of laying it out like that. Waited for rejection.

 

_Cute. So cute._ Evan thought with a small smile. " I would love that." He let go of the messenger bag strap. "Is this your cat?"

 

" Yeah. I just found her out here alone." Connor smiled an held her out for Evan's inspection. "Well, she found me. I named her Molly."

 

Evan giggled as he scratched the kitten under the chin an listened to her purr. "Well hello Miss Molly. Aren't you a cute little fuzzbutt! What a perfect little girl!"

 

_Oh fuck. He is cute._ Connor cleared his throat. " If you want, I was about to head to the pet store to get some supplies for Miss Molly here. You could join me?"

 

Evan smiled wide. "I would love to."

 

Evan turned and bent at the waist to pick up his backpack and Connor was then faced with his third love for the first time as Evan's khaki's pulled tight. Evan's ass.

 

It was a perfect heart shape and looked firm enough to bounce a quarter off of _._ Connor wanted nothing more then to burry his face in that perfect ass! _Those pants are a crime against humanity! Why would he wear something to hide how perfect that ass is!_

 

A meow brought him to his senses and Connor tried to stealthily move his bag to cover his dick. What better way to ruin a fledgling friendship than to pop wood at the sight of Evan's ass _. Calm your gay ass down Connor. Don't fuck this up already_!

 

"Ready to go Connor? I can hold Molly while you drive?" Evan smiled shyly up at him.

 

"Yeah. Let's go."

 

____________________________

 

Now, a year later, Connor was doing what he loved best. Worshiping that ass and torturing his beautiful boyfriend in the bedroom of their brand new apartment that they had gotten together (With the help of his rich ass parents of course.) at their new college.

 

"C-Connor." Evan whimpered, he was bent over the edge of the bed with his wrist tied to the posts of the bed. " Please. I can't stand it anymore! I need you." He begged so prettily.

 

Connor smirked from behind Evan and bit down firmly on his right cheek, loving the squeek that came out of his boyfriend. "Now Evan, you know the rules. I get to torture this ass as much as I want." Connor spread the cheeks and licked around the rim of his cute little asshole, pressing the tip inside. "Color?"

 

" Green." Evan panted. "So fucking green."

 

"Evan Hansen," Connor squeezed the cheeks firmly before slapping each cheek in turn, loving the way that it pinkend. " Such language! Let's see what else I can get out of that dirty mouth of yours." Connor chuckled and dove back in, tongue plunging into Evan's clenching hole and making him squeal.

 

"Oh god, CONNOR! Fuck!"

 

Connor alternated between thrusting his tongue into his love and nibbling on his hole. He couldn't get enough! He reached out to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers, sliding the first into his hole. " Yeah baby? You like this?" He didn't build up speed, he started full force, thrusting his finger right into Evan's prostate. "Tell me how you feel."

 

"So good. It's so good Connor. I need more. Please!" Evan begged Connor, unable to stand it. It felt so good and he wanted more. "Hurry up. I need you inside me."

 

"But baby, I already am." Connor was a bit of a sadistic fuck sometimes. He slipped a second finger into Evan. " Aren't you having fun?"

 

"You know what I mean Connor." Evan pulled against his binds to no avail. He wasn't going anywhere. All he could do was grind his ass back, meeting Connor's fingers and beg. "Please give it to me."

 

Connor leaned forward and licked the rim that was stretched taut around his fingers and slipped a third one in. He couldn't get enough. " All right baby, if you beg for it with the right words, I will give you what you want." He sped up the thrusting of his fingers with a smirk." What do you want Evan?"

 

Evan groaned, torn between embarrassment and desire. " Don't make me say it Con." His face was flaming red.

 

"Ok baby, I won’t make you do anything you don't want to do." Connor removed his fingers and stepped back. He picked up the cloth they had left on the nightstand earlier and wiped off his fingers. "I'll go put the kettle on and we can have some tea."

 

Connor was halfway to the door when Evan called out. "Wait! No, I don't want to stop." He clenched his fists. " Please Con, please fuck me. Give me your cock." Connor cooed and walked back to his lover, laying himself over Evan's back and nuzleing his neck.

 

"That is all you had to say Ev. I'm so proud of you baby for asking for what you want." Connor nipped his ear. "Color?"

 

"GREEN!" Evan couldn't take it anymore. Connor had now lubed his shaft and was rubbing it across his needy hole. "Green good damn it, now stick your dick in me before I scream."

 

Connor groaned. He loved it when Evan pushed passed his comfort levels and begged. "Anything for you Ev." Connor gripped Evan's hips firmly and pressed forward into his tight heat. " God, I will never get over how fucking tight you are. It's like you are choking my cock." He groaned, the pleasure of Evan surrounding his bare dick almost too much. " I don't know how long I will be able to last."

 

"Good, give it to me Con. Fuck me hard. Please." Evan was wiggling his hips back and forth, trying to move, but Connor's grip was too firm. Connor didn't need any more incentive and started to pound away.

 

"God Ev, so good." Connor groaned. He reached around and grabbed Evan's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He was not going to be cumming alone. " How is it Baby, is this what you needed?"

 

"Yes! Yes Connor. So good. So fucking good." Evan screamed as his prostate was being hit dead on with Connor's thing length, his hole stretched to the max. "Harder, I'm so close. So close."

 

"Me too Baby, me too." Connor could barely hold back, his thrusts becoming almost brutal in their intensity. " I'm gonna fill your beautiful ass to the brim. Are you ready?"

 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Evan's hands were clenched as well as his eyes, a smile across his face. "Fill me up Connor. I want it so bad."

 

"Here it comes" Connor groaned. "I'm coming!" His whole body clenched and he lunged forward, seating himself as deep inside of Evan as he could possibly go before cumming. Through the whole time he kept stroking Evan.

 

"Connor! Yes!" Evan came with a shout, following Connor as he felt the warmth fill him to the brim.

 

Both were panting as they tried to catch their breath, savoring the last bits of pleasure. Finally, Connor reached over and released Evan's wrists from his restraints. "That was amazing Connor. I love you so much."

 

Connor pulled out slowly from Evan, loving the sight of his seed slowly trickling out of his puffy hole.  He picked him up and cradled him in his arms, leaning against the headboard.

 

As Connor looked into Evan's eyes, a blissful smile on his face and he leaned in for a soft and sweet kiss.

" I love you too Evan. Always."

 


End file.
